In a tape cassette mounted in a tape printing apparatus, at printing, an ink ribbon is conventionally drawn out from a ribbon feed spool and travels on a print head of the tape printing apparatus.
It has become a rare case that misalignment or a crease occurs during travel of an ink ribbon, however, should some factor cause such misalignment or a crease, it will adversely affect the print quality resulting in such as a blurred print. Therefore, further improvement of travel performance of an ink ribbon has been awaited.